


"Ring My Bell"

by arabelladances



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Biracial Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabelladances/pseuds/arabelladances
Summary: Pearl Davis is a foxy mama with her eyes on the prize: stacks of cash. But when a groovy new prize enters the scene, all of a sudden she's got more motivation than just the green. Flip Zimmerman starts showing up to the Classy Kitten Gentleman's Club and spending his cash on her, and the dollar bills aren't nearly as enticing as he is.Set in the late 70's, this spicy (eventual) smut fest will be sexy to the max, and sure to help you get your groove on. Awww, sooky sooky! Keep reading if you're picking up what I'm putting down.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after watching the movie like 4 times and seeing a certain picture that sparked the idea in my mind. (I'll link the pic when that time comes.) My mom was a disco queen and I inherited that trait so... Here's a character who embodies my dancing queen self banging it out with Flip. Lol. Not sure how often I'll get chapters out since I started this one outta the blue. Each chapter title will correspond with a song or two she dances too and jazz up the reading a little bit. Enjoy!

The music was groovy and the lights were flashing in brilliant, vibrant colors all around the Classy Kitten gentleman's club. Classy Kitten was a jazzy little place full of scantily clad women and the men who came to ogle them and spend their hard earned dollars on a little personal attention from them. One said woman, miss Pearl Davis, paraded around the joint with a smile on her face and a swing in her step. Sure, being a dancer wasn't exactly the most reputable or even safe job for a gal to have, but she enjoyed it. The money, the partying, the attention. It was all a thrill and life was made for thrillin', baby.  
Her thrills were plenty tonight seeing as she’d had made plenty of money with her swing around the pole, and one particularly intriguing viewer had caught her attention during it. Now, gettin’ into the Classy Kitten didn’t require you to have good looks or personality, all you had to do was flash the cash and buy your way inside. Most of the guys that hung around the joint weren’t exactly the guys you’d wanna take home to your mama. They were often married, or downright rude, not to mention those who didn’t bother to come into contact with a nice shower before coming in. It was easier that way. They weren’t used to the attention and getting it from the girls meant they’d spend more money. And getting sweet on one of the Johns? That was a terrible idea. Pearl heard many horror stories about the girls who had fallen for a John only to have him turn into a pimp a few weeks later. But this man. There was something about him. He was tall, looked strong and brooding. His dark hair flowed around his face and framed those handsome features. He made a flannel shirt look like the grooviest thing you’d ever seen, and as she crawled toward him while she was on stage she took note of everything she could. His musky scent, just a hint of cologne on him. The moles scattered across his face, his facial hair. He wore a smirk on his face as Pearl stopped and showed him a little extra focus, and as he held out a ten dollar bill with two digits, she leaned forward and took it between her lips. As it slid from his fingers she made sure to keep that eye contact heavy. It almost made her sad to leave the stage when her time was up. But later she offered that particular patron a nice pat on the shoulder as she sauntered by him on her way toward the dressing room.  
Tonight Pearl donned a particularly flashy little number, one she thought matched her dancer persona. She called that girl Prancer. The tight, stark white bodysuit was cut high around her hips and the neckline plunged. The waist was decorated with fringe, silver and thin to create the illusion of movement even when there wasn’t much of that happening. Hey, her mama always told her work smarter, not harder and the look was half the work. All of her exposed skin was adorned with shimmery glitter, right down to the white go-go boots on her feet. Her kinky brown curls were all done up to perfection, standing atop her head like a crown of fully blossomed flowers. You see, tonight was Thursday, and Thursday was their weekly cash grab night. All 8 of the dancers on staff would flaunt what they had until the end of the night where all the guys would bid on a private box dance. It was Classy Kitten's gimmick. There were display boxes that the girls danced in just for that someone special with enough cash. If the girl was lucky enough, she'd get a high roller. All the ladies had a little something different to offer, and Pearl was the only mixed race girl on the roster. It didn't always go well for her or the black ladies on staff thanks to Colorado Springs and their strange white men. Most Thursday nights though, they'd make most of their cash at the end of the night and leave with full pockets and no drama. 

As the time drew nearer for the auction, Pearl pushed her way into the dressing room and went straight to freshening up at her designated vanity.  
"1 AM ladies, you know what that means!" called Julia, one of the cute little white girls with a new Farrah Fawcett hair-do. A line of women filed in behind her of varying temperament, but they each made their way to their vanity to doll up a bit more.  
"I have my eye on that big fella, you know the one in the flannel?" Julia continued to ramble as she played with strands of her hair.  
"That white man with the hair? He is tall, built, and handsome baby." Vivienne was picking out her afro, making it look just as neat and even as ever. Somehow she had this way of always looking perfect, like she'd never even danced on a pole or stripped off her clothing for a whole crowd of folks. It was like Vixen, her stage persona, wouldn’t settle for anything less than. Pearl admired her greatly but would never admit it out loud. You see Vivienne was the mother of the group and made sure all the girls were safe, happy and well kept. A mentor and a friend. When Pearl first started dancing Vivienne had taken her under her wing and guided her to the greatness she possessed today. "You might have yourself a little competition miss thing, he's been eye shaggin’ little Prancer here all night long."  
The statement was enough to make Pearl's face grow red and warm, and she played it off with a chuckle as she touched up her vivid pink lipstick.  
"Oh, I dunno about all that, miss Vixen," Her eyes never left her mirror image as she spoke. Hopefully no one would notice the fact that she was blushing over some John.  
"Here's the lowdown, Prancer. I've been workin' this little club for long enough. I know a good eye fucking when I see one, and I got a show tonight."  
The other girls all joined in with loud whistles and hollering, even a little clapping. Pearl tried her hardest not to smile too wide and give herself away.  
"Well that isn't gonna stop me from trying. May the best tits win!" With a loud giggle Julia teased her hair some more and carried on with her freshening up, embracing her stage persona.

The boost of confidence from the girls in the dressing room had Pearl approaching the stage with a whole new attitude. It wasn't that she thought she wasn't a tempting little catch, not at all. After a few years of all this dancing she'd just never grown used to attention she wanted. From someone she actually felt like preforming for. Maybe they were right, maybe the subtle glances and attention worked in her favor after all. How could she resist? Since the moment he came in and sat down she was dying to get her hands on those strong, sexy plaid covered biceps. But there was a bit of a catch. The club had a few rules, and one of them was no touching, hence the box dances. It kept the girls safe from any jive turkey who were up to no good. Pearl didn't mind breaking the rules for a little cash now and then. No, no, not that kind of touching. Well, some of the other girls dabbled in a little after hours work so to speak, but she was not one of them. No use in taking the fun out of sex and intimacy for some money. Light touching and attention went a long way at Classy Kitten. 

"Fellas, are you jivin' tonight? Get your bids ready for a far out private show with that foxy lady you've been diggin' tonight." The announcer made a show of things, that's how the men got all riled up and you could tell by the way they were hootin' around. Pearl's eyes scanned the room with great hope that her raven haired honey was still out there somewhere. It was hard to see the patrons with lights in your eyes, and she didn't want to be too obvious. Soft music began, a stellar beat to liven up the parading of the girls. One by one they were auctioned off to the highest bidder. Hundreds of dollars were offered for a few minutes with everyone. Trixie, Vixen, Jolene, all of them called by their stage names. Much to Julia's dismay, Jolene went to another man. A regular of hers, he was guaranteed to pay well at least. It gave Pearl a little more hope that maybe, just maybe her Casanova was still waiting for his bid.  
"Now, which one of you fine fellas is lookin' to spend a little time with miss Prancer?" The announcer drew out the sounds of her stage name, and Pearl stepped forward in her little white number. She did a spin in her platform shoes and began to sway her hips to the beat of the groove. Of course her eyes were scanning all over, looking for him.  
"Fifty!" yelled a man from the corner of the stage, holding a fist full of cash. Not the one she was hoping for. Sure she was disappointed, but she didn't show it. She waved at the bidder and smiled until there was another bid.  
"I've got seventy-five!" shouted another man. Still, not the one she'd hoped for.  
"One-twenty." One of her regulars came from the woodwork. He was standing proudly at his bid, smug look on his face. Pearl hid the disappointment this time by giving him an enthusiastic wave. No one else was biting. The announcer was humming gently, hand shielding his eyes from the lights as he glanced across the floor.  
"Well well, we've got a bid of one-twenty. She's going once..."  
The disappointment tasted bitter on her tongue as she began to accept her fate. Maybe she wasn't being eye shagged by the man of her dreams. Maybe it was just her imagination. Well, anyway, that's what she got for having eyes for a John.  
"She's going twice,"  
Just as she'd given up and stood straight to head toward the private dance boxes another voice came from the back of the room.  
"Two-fifty."  
Pearl couldn't help the way her mouth fell open. She pressed a hand to her cheek and smiled even though she couldn't see whoever the bidder was. That was quite a bid, and to say she felt flattered wasn’t enough.  
"Going once fellas, and going twice," The announcer chuckled into the mic and shook his head slowly. "Come collect your prize, brotha!"  
Pearl's heart raced as she walked toward the stairs to meet her bidder, and was pleasantly surprised to see that handsome man she couldn't get out of her head stepping up to claim her. Though she tried not to give herself away, her smile beamed right at him. Boy was he a tall glass of whiskey. His hand reached out, offering her assistance even though there were only a few stairs.  
"May I?" he asked, voice just as smooth and deep as she'd pictured. He was about to make her jelly legged, there was no way she could say no. Not that she wanted to.  
"Thank you!" she chirped, taking his large hand and slowly walking down the stairs, hoping it looked sexy. Once she stood in front of him, the smile grew bigger.  
"Hi," she began, givin' it all her guts not to just fall all over him. The (little) no touching rule still applied. "I'll show you to your seat, and pull your curtain closed for privacy. Don't want nobody else seein' your little show, do we handsome?" She felt butterflies in her stomach as the last word left her lips. It was an understatement.  
It made him chuckle, which made the butterflies flutter their wings even faster.  
"Certainly not, miss Prancer."  
"Good. Follow me." Pearl was flirting with that line of no touching as she squeezed his giant hand and pulled him along toward his seat. It was a different section of the club, and there was plenty of time to wiggle her way toward their destination as he trailed behind her. Once they arrived she spun on her toes to face him, hand still gripping his. His wrist brushed against her bare hip and she felt every inch of her skin tingle with goosebumps. "Get cozy, babe. See you on the other side." 

Pearl watched him take a seat with that sexy smirk of his and closed the curtain as she hurried off to the other side of the box. It was small, but enough to work a little magic in. She stepped through the curtain on her end and pulled it tight. Lights were off until showtime began, so she nervously stood and waited for her cue. Once they were all spoken for, the girls all danced to the same songs. When the lights finally came on that’s when it was their time to shine. For Pearl to shine for the man she hoped would be her new regular. Him. She didn’t even know his name and really, she wouldn’t normally give a damn. But this irresistible man, she had a need to know his name. Know why he chose her, why he came here in the first place. Her thoughts ran dry once the lights came up and the music started to play. A smirk spread across her face as she heard one of her favorite tunes, Ring My Bell, and that was one thing she wished her bidder would do.  
Pearl took her time moving to the beat, shoulder blades against the wall, lower half arched out and rolling as she stared him directly in the eye. Her fingertips brushed lightly from her thighs all the way up to her neck where they fluttered about all the bits of glitter on her skin. She was losing herself in the fantasy. A fantasy to match the song, of this man coming home to her from work and Pearl greeting him at the door in her fanciest lingerie. All the naughty things she would do to him and for him. She dropped down to her knees, crawling slowly and purposefully toward the glass that separated them. The tip of her nose brushed lightly against it, offering him a smirk as she watched him sit up straighter in his seat. She seated her ass on the back of her calves and arched her back in a dramatic fashion. Her curly hair touched the ground as she stayed in her bend, and an arm snaked back to release the top half of her bodysuit. The latch popped open and sprung free from her body, and as she rose from her back bend position it fell down to her waist. Breasts exposed she pressed her palms to the glass and stood tall on her knees, dragging those hands back down to the floor. They settled on the ground and she pushed her hips backwards, head and arms pressed into the floor for balance as her ass hiked upward. She pushed into her arms more, until the tips of her shoes were holding up her lower half on full display. Pearl was hoping that he was imagining exactly what she was. Imagining her bent just like this, panties pushed to the side while he took her from behind. His hands gripping all the ass he could gather in them, spreading her apart while he buried his cock inside of her as far as it could go. The thought coaxed a moan from her that took her by surprise, but she didn’t show it as she snapped her legs together accompanied by a loud clack from her shoes.  
The man on the other side of the glass was still and composed. It made her wonder if she was doing enough, if she was worth the cash he’d just dropped on her. But then she noticed as he swallow down, adam’s apple bobbing as he did. With that her confidence was renewed and she was backing her ass up, torso following in a lovely little reverse cat pounce. Once she was on her knees again she took her sweet time leaning back onto her elbows, legs swinging out in front of her. Pearl kicked each leg one after the other repeatedly, hips sliding against the floor as she moved. They continued to slither while her hands got down to their own business, hooking into the fabric of her suit and pushing the rest of it down. Her eyes were trained on his reaction, focused on what seeing her pussy did to his composure. The fabric made it down to her calves and she then kicked them off her ankles with her shoes. It hit the floor and she pressed both thighs together, holding her legs straight up in the air so the view wasn’t lost. Her head tilted to one side so she could see him without the blockade that was her stems.  
God, he was sexy. His eyes were just as focused, staring at her bare ass, exposed cunt just for him. When she was satisfied with his attention she bent her legs at the knee and began allowing one of her calves to follow the other in a clockwork fashion. The cold breeze her shoes left behind as they swept past her folds told her he was seeing everything she wanted him to, and that she was slick with excitement over him.  
The song was winding down, growing softer as it faded out, but she wasn’t finished. The next song began, Nancy Sinantra giving her a little sass. Pearl found herself on her knees yet again, rolling around in the sexiest way she could to get there. She crawled right back to that glass, stood on her knees and twirled. Her back pressed against the glass and the cold made her nipples stiffer than ever, standing firm while her skin slid down it. That iconic chorus hit, and she cat pounced her top half into the floor, leaving all the lady bits on perfect display. She slid down onto her stomach, rolled onto her back and walked her boots right up the glass, slow and deliberate. She wanted to kick it, break it all away so he could climb right inside that box and fuck her. This strange feeling for a John was growing even though she tried her best to push it away. He was irresistible.  
Before she knew it they were staring at each other, and she just knew he had to be feeling it too. She stopped her dancing, and he leaned forward in his seat. He was so god damn close, yet so far away. As they held the gaze her breathing began to pick up, chest rising and falling quickly. It was almost as if he could reach right through that barrier and touch her. Pearl didn’t break her stare as she gently fell backwards, settling on her back. One of her hands pressed lightly against her stomach, slipping downward as her knees fell open to reveal it all to him. She kept the touch slow as it crept it’s way down to the sweet spot. All the glittery skin being caressed... Until the song began to fade. Just as her fingers brushed down far enough the lights were out. The private dances were over.  
Pearl blinked, frozen right where she was. The call of the announcer to let everyone know the club was closing rang out overhead. She sighed softly, able to see him though her lights had gone out. Yet again her hand touched the glass and this time her nose followed. She offered him a smile and hoped he could see it. The man stood up, tall frame towering over her. His fingertips brushed against the glass as he gave her a soft smile, eyes still wide from the interaction. Then, he was gone. Just like that.  
As Pearl began to wind down in the dressing room she couldn’t hide the flushed skin or the disappointment she felt after that dance. It was the first time she’d felt motivated to dance in quite some time, and though it was exhilarating, she was left with the feeling of wanting more. The girls were counting their stacks and heading out for the night as she packed her bag with her things, but Vivienne lingered behind. The dark goddess was watching from the corner of her eyes, observing the body language Pearl was throwing out. It almost startled her when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but Pearl looked up into the mirror at their reflection, a small smile appearing.  
“Do you think he’ll come back?” she asked Vivienne in a whisper. She didn’t need any random stragglers dippin’ in her kool-aid. The hand on her shoulder rubbed softly and she heard the woman chuckle.  
“Pearlie girly, don’t go mixin’ your business with pleasure. He’s a hell of a man but you’re a hell of a woman. Keep your wits about you. I can’t tell you what to do, but I hope you’ll use that head of yours.”  
As Vivienne walked away and toward the exit Pearl stared at herself in the mirror. Maybe miss Vixen was right. He was just some guy with cash to spend on a pretty little thing... But her heart (and her vagina) were hoping he’d ditch the glass and show her a good time.


	2. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip finds his way back to the Classy Kitten for a certain little pussycat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange way to start off but due to a comment I received, I feel it necessary to state that I am a black woman writing this fic. I love BlackKklansman as a whole for many different reasons, one being getting to hear strong, talented and fierce black people speak. If you have any concerns about me writing this, please know that as a black woman I can enjoy this movie for what it is and still have fun with it's characters. Anyway, here's more that I almost didn't write.

Another Thursday, another payday. No complaints were going to leave the plush lips of Pearl Davis, not yet. She'd been on her normal hip swaying routine since the last auction night, boppin' and twirling her way around the Classy Kitten. Nothing had changed for her, at least not on the outside. She could fake sexuality with the best of them, show the boys some skin and make them feel like they might be something special. But when it came down to it, she couldn't shake the thought of her mystery man. Her mind and her body were jivin' on two different wavelengths all week long. Even her nights off had been spent daydreaming about those broad shoulders and those dark eyes. Hey, a little time alone never hurt anybody and baby, diving into her own imagination was time well spent. Nobody could make her cum like she could, but she was willin' to bet that if her cool cat ever grabbed hold of her that would change.   
All Thursday evening she was strutting around the club in a bomb little outfit, one of her favorites. Just in case that hunk of a man found his way back to her she wanted to look her best. Her long legs were the star of the show, thick and dusted with a shimmery golden powder. Gold nylon hot pants went right up to the tippy top of those legs, tucked into the crease of her thighs and curved right around the ass just for a little taste. The tops of her hips were out, curves gracing the eyes of every dude in sight, brushed just as shimmery as her legs. The crotchet bikini top she wore was a deep red color, crimson they called it, nothing but small knitting keeping her nipples from poking out. It tied around her neck and her dangly earrings brushed the straps. And her hair, well she'd really gone all out on that. The curls were picked out to the heavens and adorned with fancy little hair clips she'd borrowed from Vivienne. Golden goddess was the vibe of the evening, and all she needed was a certain golden god to spoil with everything she had.   
The first two hours went by without a hitch. The regulars piled in and smoked their cigarettes, sipped on their poison of choice and tossed their cash freely at the girls they favored. Sometimes Pearl had to wonder what these men really got out of it, if they really knew what their money was going to. Some of the dancers had boyfriends, and they didn't even care to ask these men about their day or their lives. Perhaps it really didn't matter at all. They were payin' and the girls were spending, those were the cold, hard facts. Those times she'd spent wondering about all of this really learned her something, though. If you showed minimal effort you'd make your green, and if you went the extra mile these poor guys would all but throw the extra cash at you. Now while this worked for strutting around the bar and flirting with the boys, it didn't quite work the same way on stage. Every night when Prancer's name was announced and she went for her spin around the pole, she really had to work for the money. Anybody sitting near the front would throw their singles, but the ones in the back were distracted by the other girls trying to make a buck. The lowdown she was taught by Vivienne was exactly this:  
\- Pick a song no longer than four minutes, be hip to the groove and strut your stuff.  
\- Spend half the time crawling around the men crowded around the stage, really give them a show.  
\- Pull out all the stops. This meant all the tricks in the book no matter how hard, if you could pull it off, you'd better pull it out.  
Those three things could double your pay easy. For the most part it proved to be true, but there were times when the crowd wasn't as fly as she'd hoped. Then again, it wasn't like the jive turkeys of Colorado Springs were always gonna show up and show out.   
Tonight, she'd done it all. Pearl pranced around in her groovy outfit, feeling particularly sexy. She'd banter with the guys, tease them and bring them drinks all while flirting dangerously with that no-touch rule. She took the stage and pulled out all the stops as she stripped off her clothing, even trying out a new trick, landing gently in a split at the end of the song. The effort was there. Midway through that third hour though, she found herself growing anxious. Looking toward the door every time she heard the squeak of it opening, checking the time a little more often than she normally would, going to the dressing room to check and make sure she still looked just as foxy. Of course she did, she was a bad mama jama after all.   
Finally, when the clock struck midnight and she'd assumed he wasn't coming back tonight, she strolled out of the dressing room to a real sight for sore eyes. That brick house of a man had made his way inside and was lighting up a cigarette. It was tough not to run right up to him, especially knowing that some of the other girls would want to beat her to the punch, but she played it cool and took the order of someone else instead. With that big grin on her face the poor guy must have thought she was diggin' on him, but he didn't have to know the truth. He didn't have to know she had a whole field of butterflies in her stomach as she felt the other man's gaze on her. You see, Pearl? She was a wo-man with a plan. As she strutted off to go and fetch this man's beer, she made sure to take the long way around. That way took her right by the one she really wanted to be taking orders from. She walked confidently in his direction, one foot in front of the other to make a little extra hip pop happen. The gold, sparkly fringe on her high heels was swingin' with each step and if there was a chance her nipples were actually going to poke through the crotchet, it was now when they were about as hard as they could get.   
By the time she'd made it to him she was flashing that big smile at him, hoping to the stars that she didn't have any red lipstick on her teeth. It didn't seem so as the towering man offered a grin right back to her. His dark eyes shamelessly gave her a once over, tracing every curve of her body, and when she stopped in front of him those eyes seemed to have a hard time focusing on anything else. And baby, that wasn't a complaint.   
"Nice to see you again handsome." she greeted, purposefully stopping with a bounce. He was nearing the end of his cigarette now, but he took a long drag before answering her.   
"Were you waiting for me or am I just wishful thinking?"   
That baritone voice of his still had the ability to make her swoon, she hadn't made that up while daydreaming about him. The question sparked a giggle from her, which she was certain would give away the truth. But the wo-man with the plan didn't skip a beat.   
"You were wishin' for me?" she asked, batting her lashes ever so slightly. Now he was laughing, casually pushing his hands through his hair so it didn't fall into his face. How could this man make a mundane action so sexy?   
"I'm giving too much away here miss Prancer. Nice to see you again, too." His eyes flickered over to the stage for a moment and then back down to her.   
"You already missed the main stage dances, but I wouldn't complain if you wanted to give me a little of your time again later." With confidence and one brow perked she reached out for the remainder of his cigarette, brushed his hand as she took it from him and took a drag for herself. For a moment he looked like he was in a daze, eyes trained and hazy, but he shook out of it as Pearl let the smoke pass her lips and swirl into the air. She stamped out the remaining bit and smiled up at him once more.  
"I must have some competition." he finally answered after clearing his throat. Pearl turned her head to scan the crowd.   
"Maybe a couple guys, but I think they might be a little intimidated by a stud like you. Come to the front, assert your dominance." she curled her arm up to flex her muscle and laughed gently. She earned another laugh from him, too. All in the plan. You see, from the front he'd be less likely to be approached by the other girls, and she could keep delivering him drinks.   
"I'll bring you a beer. You can spend the next little bit waiting for your wishes to come true."   
She didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, she wiggled away toward the bar to grab the beers she'd promised to both men. It was more of an order than a request, and she was aimin' to make him know it. 

Everything went according to plan and after a few rounds served up to that handsome stranger (who had taken his fine self right on up to the stage), she was freshening up in the dressing room. The chatter was ever the same with the gals cracking jokes and stashing the cash they'd made away until the end of the night.   
"Well, there's an elephant in the room," the unmistakably sickly sweet voice of Julia broke the lull in conversation just as Pearl was touching up her lipstick. Of course that girl was lookin' to taunt her, so she paid her no mind. "Prancer's got herself a hot new regular. Guess you were right, Vixen."  
The hum of Vivienne's agreement rang out through the dressing room and Pearl watched as the woman's eyes glanced over at her. It was something of a warning, like telling her to be careful with just her eyes.   
"I don't see a thing wrong with having a regular I might actually enjoy dancing for." she commented, making sure her hair was just perfect. As she spritzed on a little perfume she shrugged at her reflection in the mirror. "Besides, he likes to spend money and I like to make it. Not my fault he also happens to be the sexiest man in the joint." Her tone was slightly pointed, directed right at Vivienne. She knew she was getting a little too close to crossing lines, but she didn't care. Pearl could make her own decisions, and if that came crashing down then she'd groove with the punches. The room was a little quieter than normal after her answer, and all the girls filed right back toward the stage one by one for the Thursday night special. 

It was easy to shake off the tense moment back in the dressing room when Pearl's time to be bought came. She was eyeing the tallest man near the stage and he wasn't shy about eyeing her either. Prancer was called and of course, Pearl did a graceful twirl for everyone, smile bright and beaming. One bid came, the same old regular who had tried to outbid last week, and of course the announcer was having a blast with the auction.   
"We've got our first bet. Take miss Prancer back for a private dance if you've got a bid higher than this fine gentleman here." A little more hip swaying was in order as she enticed the men for more bids. Her handsome new friend casually raised his hand and offered fifty more bucks above the current bid. Tonight, the money didn't matter. She knew what she wanted and it wasn't the green.  
"We've got a challenger! Miss Prancer, our finest little caramel colored dream, who will she belong to tonight?" The announcer pointed at the raised hand of the other regular, the guy threw in another fifty bucks. If she could have, Pearl would've rolled her eyes right at him in response. Luckily for her the bid didn't last very long. A defeated look washed over the man as fifty more bucks were thrown in for a bid from her new regular.   
"Going once, going twice..." The announcer scanned the crowd, did a spin on his heel and hollered a "Sold!" as Pearl all but squealed with excitement. If that no-touch rule wasn't in place she'd have jumped right into his arms from the stage. She'd take holding his hand as she walked down the stairs of the stage, though. As she met him at the bottom she winked.   
"See? Dominance is key." He probably remembered where they were going, but she took his hand to lead the way regardless. She let her hips snap a little more than usual as she walked in front of him, knowing that the hotpants were helping her put on a show. Pearl only glanced back at him once and was thrilled to see his eyes were fixated right where she hoped they'd be. They reached his curtain and she pulled it shut before he even took his seat. If there was a time to break the rules, it was right here and now. She pulled him toward his chair and knelt as he sat down. Even sitting he was impressively massive.   
"Look, The Man says I'm not supposed to hang with the dudes here," her voice was quiet, but a small smile was still on her face. "But I gotta tell ya, you're a stone fox. What's your name?" Her chocolate eyes were hopeful, looking up at him wide and expectant. He didn't have to tell her, but it'd be far out if he did. One of her hands reached up to rest on his, which was planted firmly on his thigh.   
"Flip." he answered, a smirk. His face was flushed slightly, surely he had to hear these kind of compliments all the time.   
"Flip. Right on," she laughed softly and looked down at their hands, then slowly pulled it away again. The rules around here were fly until you didn't want 'em anymore. "Groovy that I get to have you again." Pearl stood up and walked toward the curtain to exit, but of course not before dragging her fingertips up his arm and over his shoulder. As she made her way back toward the glass boxes, she stopped by the announcer with a song request. He gave her a nod and she hurried off to take her position.  
There was somethin' extra sexy about being able to see Flip when he couldn't really see much of her with the lights off. There he was, waiting for her as he lit up a cigarette. She let her mind wander to the thought of how his kiss would taste. Beer and tobacco, the roughness of his facial hair against her skin, plump lips grazing hers. The thought sent a shiver down her and goosebumps followed as the lights finally flickered on. She couldn't help smiling at him, but the smile faded into an expression a little more serious once the music began and she had a job to do. The first song was something one of the other girls had asked for. A hot new hit by a band called Blondie. She took her time rolling her body to the sounds before she spun with those fringe gold heels, bending forward at the waist with her legs spread in a wide V shape. Her head dropped to her thighs and she kept her eyes on the reactions of the man as she slid her hand up the inside of her thigh and pressed it against her pussy through the gold fabric. A little self touching and teasing was normal for a private dance, maybe even a stage dance if you were feelin particularly foxy. But Flip? He had some other kind of affect on her. She wanted to touch him, herself, anything she could get her paws on. He took a long drag from that cigarette as she snapped back up and slinked around to face him. The singer crooned out with her captivating voice and Pearl dropped to her knees, biting down on her lip as she pressed her palms into the floor as well. She slowly crawled toward the glass and decided to try a little somethin' new for this guy. When the tip of her nose pressed against the glass ever so slightly, she stood onto her knees again and reached back to the ties that were holding her crimson colored crotchet top on her body. Her hands stayed put, not ready to give him the goods just yet. With her free hand she reached out and curled her pointer finger, motioning him to come toward her. Flip couldn't touch, but he could still get close to it.   
He wasted no time obeying her order. One of his dark brows was perked as he stood from his seat and walked toward the glass. He did a quick glance behind him to ensure nobody was around, peeking into the curtain or something jive.   
Pearl smirked up at him, enjoying the way it felt kneeling in front of him even with glass separating the two of them. How she'd love to be on her knees for him, with her mouth being stretched open and filled by his cock. She tugged gently at the string and nodded toward his hand, staring at those thick digits hanging by his side. With his cigarette between his lips and eye squinted to shield them from the smoke he obliged, touching the glass and swiping his finger up slowly. As he did she followed, lifting the string as if he were controlling it. It snapped back with a pop after unraveling, and the entire top half of the top fell downward. Flip was smart and Pearl couldn't be surprised by that fact, he caught on quickly. One hand held the cigarette after he took a drag, the other tapped at the glass toward the bottom part of her top, her smile crept up again as she reached behind herself to untie the bottom strings. The fabric hit the floor with ease and she tossed it right out of the way, never taking her eyes off of the man. His fingertip dragged down the glass and stopped at her navel and didn't travel any further, but she was eager to continue their little game. The song was nearly half over and to try and urge him to keep going she gave him her best doe eyes, fluttering her lashes while she nuzzled into the glass slightly. Pearl knew it must have worked when his eyes went darker and he swallowed down hard, followed closely by a chuckle she couldn't really hear. The cigarette hit the ground and he stamped it out with his boot before squatting down in front of the glass. He tapped it right at her lips and she pressed them against it, leaving a bit of red lipstick behind. Then, his finger dragged down and stopped at those gold hotpants, it tapped with a certain assertiveness that had her obeying immediately. She hooked her thumbs under each side and started to wiggle out of them, but was stopped by a wag of his finger. It shook side to side and then dragged it's way down painstakingly slow. She understood, he wanted her to take her time and that's exactly what she did. With a nod of understanding she slowed her pace and moved those curvy little hips of hers from one side to the other as the nylon slipped down. It rolled and gradually revealed more and more of her honey skin, bunching until it popped right over her ass and down to her thighs. The gold shorts reached her thighs and revealed her cunt, and he held up a finger to instruct her to stop going. Pearl could have sworn she heard a low groan come from Flip, and it gave her one far out case of the butterflies. The first song stopped, followed quickly by the one she had requested. Cherry Bomb played over the speakers and a renewed motivation fueled her.   
Flip's finger did a little spinning motion and with a smirk Pearl went back down on her hands and knees, turning and arching her back so her tits could rest on the ground. With her womanhood paraded for him she kicked those shorts off the remainder of the way, and looked through the gap between her spread legs to revel in his reaction. His hands dropped, one covering his mouth momentarily until it slid down and pulled his mouth open, jaw agape. Pearl was happy with that, so she decided to do a little more. Her right leg moved outward, sliding over the ground on the top of her gold heel. She positioned herself onto her left shoulder and leaned into it, lifting that extended leg and let it rise straight into the air with a small twirl from the knee on the way up. Her left shoulder had a little help as she slipped her arm out to hold herself steady, and give him a good look at everything, letting her pebbled nipples shine to him as well. Flip stared at the work of art before him and pressed both huge hands onto the glass. He was touching glass and yet her body was overcome with goosebumps as though he had just touched her skin. A moan nearly escaped her, and feeling sexier than ever she took the sight away from him with a clack of her heels. Her chest was on the floor and ass in the air again, until she snaked back up and pressed her shoulders against the glass where his hands were.   
Yet again the song was coming to a close and she felt she'd only just begun their time together. This round she was determined to give him a little something more to think about, a little more motivation to come back and see her again. The last verse of the song flowed through the air as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to watch him. She could see just enough, see that his hands were curling against the glass, trying to grab her even though he couldn't. This time a moan did escape Pearl just as she turned to face Flip again. He was staring so intently, with such a darkness in his eyes, she could have sworn she could cum for him right then and there. She panted as she sat down on the ground and leaned back onto one elbow to stay propped up enough to see Flip's face. Her other hand traveled down to her pussy, parting the lips and letting the glistening wetness drip it's way down. It was no surprise to her that she was soaked, the slick had been pooling at her cunt since she'd spotted him. His fingertips dragged the glass and she moved hers with it, brushing against her clit and down through that slick little trail... And of course, the song ended and the lights were out.  
"Fuck!" she shouted, pulling her hands away and glancing down at how wet they were with her own arousal. She heard that deep voice of Flip's chuckle, probably knowing exactly what she was cursing at. It was hard to be a cool chick when everything around her was so hot. "Next time." he said, eyes still searching for her in the darkness of her glass box. He lit another cigarette as he stood, and Pearl could see the outline of his hard cock through his dark jeans. Was this man even real? Struttin' in here with his casual sexy look, pickin' her out of everyone in the Classy Kitten. He had that righteous attitude with that hard body she knew was hiding underneath those flannels, and a huge dick too.   
"Promise." she answered loudly, making sure he could hear her through their barrier. The sound of his boots strolling out of the curtain made her heart ache and her pussy throb. She'd ensure that she made good on her word of next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this one. Next chapter is a lil more heated. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/59CLe8stbcx4XYBWdsfbwK?si=LPfbZjQESw2yMqgBEM-WXA Blondie - One Way or Another  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7cdnq45E9aP2XDStHg5vd7?si=_TIU8jB8QFSKPbEVUbS5KQ The Runaways - Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/7GK2KVYH8FrTC9zehmjVMd?si=yQcV9sTKQKWLecWLGRQbGA (Ring My Bell - Anita Ward)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2nwCO1PqpvyoFIvq3Vrj8N?si=74WLAxq3SFK8kpuQqJHF4A (Nancy Sinatra - These Boots Were Made For Walkin')


End file.
